The invention relates to combustion engines and particularly to contamination control apparatus for such engines.
The oil volume in engine crankcases varies with the operating mode of the system. Oil may be circulating through the system or temporarily stored in the components which are lubricated. The oil volume in the crankcases can change during normal operation. In the traditional internal combustion engine a combination air breather and fill-cap allows air to constantly enter and leave the crankcase reservoir to accommodate the variable volume.
One of the major problems with traditional systems is the contamination of the oil caused by the ambient air constantly entering and leaving the engine crankcase. The interior metal surface of the engine acts as an excellent air filter. As dirty ambient air enters the engine, the dirt particles are captured by the sticky oil surfaces within the engine. Then, air, which is relatively dust free, is expelled. This continual air breathing is the major source of oil contamination.
Air breathing causes another type of contamination that can be even more detrimental to the system, that is, moisture contamination. The water vapor pressure of the ambient air varies with many environmental factors. Whenever the temperature of the engine and crankcase is less than the dew point of the ambient air, condensation occurs. The condensed water then enters the oil system. Numerous problems can and do result from such open systems.
As a result of dirt and moisture contamination, the life of all moving engine parts such as pistons are greatly reduced. In addition, oil and filters must be changed frequently. Positive crankcase ventilation systems reduce contamination problems.
An object of this invention is to provide a simple, safe, inexpensive and effective contamination control device for all new and existing automobile and other engines.